Josh
Biography Season 1 Josh cooks as Brent argues with Lacey that he should receive unlimited coffee refills. Josh cooks as Brent and Hank argue about having the same plaid shirt. Josh cooks as Lacey talks to Wanda about writing for the Howler. Later, he's cooking as Karen solves the mystery of "Grad '68" being painted on the town's water tower. }} Josh cooks as Fitzy tells Lacey that she wasn't accepted into the Chamber of Commerce. Josh serves Karen a coffee. Brent and Lacey's advertising sign battle brings extra customers to the Ruby who Josh greets. Josh cooks as Hank tells Lacey about the town's hockey team, the Dog River Riverdogs. }} Season 2 He's at the wedding rehearsal for Emma and Oscar. He's cooking as Lacey plays Scrabble with Hank, and while Lacey discusses her globaphobia with Brent. Josh cooks as Hank tells Lacey that Brent owes him a favour, and as Brent lets Fitzy buy him lunch as he's heard Brent's poor. Josh cooks as Lacey gives Brent a sample of her new sandwich, the Ruby Club. }} Josh cooks as Lacey tries to get Hank and Karen to buy freshly-made cookies. Josh pours bacon fat into the Clavet Cup. Josh buses tables as the visiting American, Bill, asks Emma and Lacey about activities in Dog River. Josh looks at an order as Lacey tells Emma and Oscar that she's saving money using Emma's meatloaf recipe. }} Josh cooks as Lacey asks Davis and Karen if they know how Dog River got its name, and as Oscar talks about the upcoming air show with Brent. Josh is a member of the Corner Gas Guzzlers softball team and wears #9. Josh cooks as Brent tells Lacey that he and Oscar have to scheme every year to get out of eating Emma's jelly salad. }} Season 3 He cooks as Lacey teases Brent he's going through caffeine withdrawal and as Lacey tells Brent and Wanda the rules to the new bulletin board at the Ruby. Josh cooks as Brent discusses with Lacey where their logos should go on travel mugs he's ordering. He listens as Hank reads Brent's postcard from his "staycation." Josh cooks as Lacey asks for Brent's help opening a jar and as Hank asks Lacey to be his "Trivia Zone" partner. }} Having decided to go to Toronto for Christmas, Lacey says goodbye to Josh and then informs Brent, who asks her to take him with her. Josh cooks as Wanda complains to Lacey that everyone is planning a surprise birthday party for her. As Brent tells Lacey that Wanda was denied a credit card, Josh cooks. }} Desperate to find Lacey to get advice on what anniversary gift he should get Emma, Oscar asks Josh where Lacey is, but he doesn't know. Later, after Hank helps Lacey buy a new car, Josh gets Hank's car buyer's guide. }} Season 4 After Lacey is tricked by Emma into delivering an order, Josh tells Lacey that Fitzy called and placed an order, which distresses her. Josh cooks as Karen tells Lacey that she has to take a test for her driver's license. }} As Karen arrives at the Ruby and can't get everyone's attention, Josh and all the customers look up when Karen asks if anyone owns a pickup truck with a cracked windshield. }} Josh cooks as Hank warns Lacey that she'll experience depression when the second stage of her recovery from a broken arm ends. Josh cooks as Davis tries again to get Lacey to serve him macaroodles. Josh takes plates from Lacey as she asks Davis what he's doing for Mother's Day. He cooks as Lacey apologizes to Karen for commenting about her earrings and as Lacey calls Francine to nominate Emma for an award. }} and as Lacey gives Hank tips on telling a good story. Josh cooks as Lacey laughs at the tape on Brent's glasses and offers to fix them. Josh cooks as Lacey and Wanda argue about whose job is harder. At the Ruby, as Hank learns Brent is selling Corner Gas and says he's going to be sick, Jane tells Josh she won't have whatever Hank ate. }} Season 5 and as Hank orders a salad and explains he's upping his exercise regime. After Davis offers to get Karen to cancel a parking ticket she wrote Wanda up for, he accepts breakfast as a bribe from Wanda. He orders eggs wrapped in a pancake from Josh. }} Josh cooks as Brent plays acts to his parents that he feels inferior to Jonathan and wants him to leave. Josh cooks as Lacey tells Brent and Hank that Wanda's back is hurt and asks them to watch over her while she calls a doctor. After Phil has a cake at the Ruby for his one staffer, to feel she's a good boss, Lacey makes Josh employee of the month. She justifies this to Brent and touts that it's improved Josh's morale. Josh cooks as Lacey notices a flyer for a house sale that Wanda is the realtor of. }} and as Lacey bemoans to Brent, Karen's nosiness over the contents of a sealed box. Josh cooks as Oscar demands more Dog River Dollars from Lacey and is confused when she tells him the food he'll have to buy to get some. Josh cooks as Hank tells Lacey that he's tired and she wonders why daylight savings time isn't used in Saskatchewan and as Emma and the "Purple Hats" invite Lacey into their club. Lacey has Josh board up the entrance to getting under the deck. Josh cooks as Travis Moen has coffee. Josh helps prepare for Brent's 40th birthday party at the Ruby and is at the celebration. }} Season 6 Josh cooks as Davis tries to talk to Brent about soccer but confuses him by calling it "football." After the customers grow tired of Lacey forcing them to use the buffet, Josh dismantles it. After Lacey finds a virtual pet which she and Wanda become attached to, its owner, a boy, comes to get it. They both lie they haven't seen the toy but Josh brings it out. Josh cooks as Davis asks Lacey to put the muffins away, as Karen is still rattled by a misunderstanding in which she left without paying for one. }} Josh cooks as Davis brings flowers for Lacey, having been tricked by a horoscope Wanda wrote in the Howler. Josh is dressed as "Pops" in Brent's pain pill induced Archie dream. Josh and Fitzy refuse to go in on a group gift with Lacey to celebrate Karen's promotion. Later, they buy Karen a novelty police badge as their gift. }} Josh cooks as Brent makes fun of Lacey for being superstitious and as Brent and Lacey both lie that they're doing fine not watching TV. After Davis and Karen do all the work helping Lacey move, they guilt her into making pizza for them at the Ruby with Josh's help. Josh cooks as Lacey maligns Brent for ordering chili dogs everyday. He later makes a dog for Brent which stops him from critiquing the Ruby's food. }} Trivia *Josh first speaks when he tells Lacey he's quitting to work on a llama farm. *He also speaks in "Road Worthy", "Dog River Dave", "Demolition", "Blog River", "Knit Wit of the Month", "Meat Wave", "Shirt Disturber", "Happy Career Day to You" and "Corner Gas: The Movie". *Josh appeared in over 90 episodes, the most after the Main Characters. *Josh also appeared in the Lacey Mobisode. *Josh Strait, who portrays Josh, gave tours of the Corner Gas interiors sets in Regina. Quotes Gallery S04E19-Finale.jpg Corner_Gas-s05e06-The_Eight_Samurai_2.gif S05E19-Gang_watches_Brent.jpg S6-Josh_tour.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dog River Citizens Category:Recurring Characters